A tractor pulled, elongated, tank trailer with foam tanks, water tank, motorized pump, central platform, central valves and conduits, foam spreader bars and a turret type nozzle is taught in my U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,616 of Apr. 20, 1976 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,664 of July 26, 1977 I call such a trailer a "pump and roll" mobile unit because it can spread foam on an airport runway, or pump water, or foam, on a moving burning plane while traveling alongside at high speed.
The conventional fire engine pumper truck does not have this capability whether having only an ordinary turret nozzle, or having an elevatable water tower or "snorkel" because the pump of such pumpers is driven by the truck engine and it can only pump when the vehicle is stationary. During movement of the vehicle, the pump must be disconnected so that the truck engine can transmit its power to the truck wheels.
As far as I am aware there has been no pump and roll vehicle which not only carries its own fire extinguishing liquid and foam supply, carries its own engine and pump, carries its own foam spreader bars but also carries its own elevatable water tower capable of discharging liquid or foam from a nozzle while elevated to vertical position and while moving alongside a plane on a runway.